Mrs. Philips
Canadian |family = Unnamed husband Trevor Philips (Son) Ryan Philips (Son) |voice = Geraldine Moffat (Possibly) |status = Unknown(Possibly Deceased)|businesses = Prostitution (Formerly) Stripper (Formerly)|home = Trevors Trailer}} Mrs. Philips is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a stranger/freak in Grand Theft Auto V. She is the mother of Trevor Philips and appears in a Strangers and Freaks side mission. History Background Mrs. Philips is the mother of Trevor and Ryan Philips, the latter of whom died at some point before 2013. She was once a prostitute and stripper. It is implied in the game that Mrs. Philips was both abusive and neglectful towards Trevor, rarely paying attention to him and verbally chastising and demeaning him on the rare occasions when she did. Mrs. Philips was sentenced to jail for an unknown amount of time. It also remains unknown of what she was sentenced for, but it could possibly be drugs, as Mrs. Philips appears to be addicted. She mentions that Trevor never wrote or visited her during her stay in prison, much to her disappointment. Events of GTA V The only appearance she makes is during the Strangers and Freaks mission Mrs. Philips after completing the storyline, if Trevor is kept alive. When Trevor walks into his trailer, he suddenly encounters an older woman in his trailer, much to his shock. When asking her what she's doing in his trailer, she turns around and faces him, asking Trevor, "Is this how you greet your mother, Trevor?" She appears to be the mother of Trevor, who (as far as is known) just got released from prison. She's disappointed in her son because he never wrote to or visited her, and asks him if he found a woman yet. Not letting him answer the question, she asks if he's gay, which she would have no problem with, as she states she would've always wanted a gay son; a son that wouldn't forget about his mother. After Trevor deeply apologizes to her, she states she is in great pain and requires a drug called Deludamol, a whole truckload of it. When Trevor is about to walk outside, Mrs. Philips mentions to bring her a gentleman as well if he finds one, stating Trevor could really use a father figure. To complete the mission, Trevor must find a Deludamol Rumpo (which, despite Mrs. Philips' request for a truckload of the medication, is actually a van). Once the van has been found and brought back to the trailer, it appears Mrs. Philips has disappeared, and is nowhere to be found, which leads to Trevor crying on the floor. Following this, Mrs. Philips makes no further appearances. Character Appearance Mrs. Philips looks like she could be in her late 60s-70s and has short red hair. She wears a leopard printed shirt with a big black belt around her belly and pink leggings. She also wears multiple accessories like a chain, earrings and bracelets. She bears a noticeable resemblance to Peggy Bundy from Married With Children, as both wear similar clothing and have red hair. Mission Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto V *Mrs. Philips (Strangers and Freaks Missions, Option B or C ending) Gallery Mrsphillips.png|Mrs Philips as she appears in the Strangers and Freaks Mission. mrs.phillips2-GTAV.png|Mrs. Philips criticizing Trevor. mrsphillipsandtrevor-GTAV.png|Trevor crying at his mother. Video Trivia When Trevor returns to his trailer with the Deludamol, his mother is no longer there, which could mean that she was a hallucination. *However Ron will leave a post on Lifeinvader suggesting otherwise. * There's even a wild theory suggesting that Trevor could have possibly killed her. *Mrs. Philips appears to be addicted to the drug Deludamol, since she asks Trevor to steal an entire truck full of it. *Mrs. Philips was a prostitute when Trevor was younger, when she asks "Is that what you think I am, a prostitute? Still?" and when he is having a Private Dance, he affirms that his mother was once a stripper. *Mrs. Philips has a faint English accent (becoming more apparent as her conversation with Trevor goes on), possibly suggesting she was born in England and migrated over to Canada before her children were born. **Her English accent may very likely be a reference to Steven Ogg's (voice and motion capture performer of Trevor) mother, who is English. *Trevor is very sensitive about his mother and will usually get angry very easily if either he or his mother is insulted. This is shown by the fact that one of the main causes of his anger is being called a "motherfucker". *When she asks Trevor to collect a Deludamol van, her voice can be heard inside Trevor's trailer when the cutscene ends. However, Trevor cannot enter the trailer. If the players starts shooting at the trailer with RPGs, Sticky Bombs and/or other weapons, Trevor can re-enter the trailer but Mrs Philips will not be inside. If Trevor exits and re-enters the trailer, some maids will respawn in the trailer. *Theoretically, Mrs. Philips is one of the few people that Trevor genuinely loves and cares about. This is shown when Trevor mutters and even cries to her in shame and guilt when she reveals her disappointment in him. **Another reason is, if Trevor finds the Deludamol van and brings it to her, he runs into his trailer, ecstatic and proud that he has done a good deed for his mother since he was never well behaved as a child. However, he then curls up and cries uncontrollably on the ground when he realizes that she has either left the trailer and will probably never come back, or is dead (just like his childhood and how she never really paid attention to him), or that she was a hallucination based on his troubled childhood of him being abused by his dad, and that he wanted someone to truly love him in his life for once. This may also explain his strange feelings towards Patricia Madrazo, but Patricia also fell in love with him later on after he had kidnapped her (but Trevor showed clear feelings when he first met her, which could mean that Patricia just has Stockholm Syndrome) to the point of secretly texting/phoning him after she is back with her husband. *In a interview for Playboy MagazineSam Houser Interview for Playboy Magazine, Sam Houser revealed that his mother (who is also the mother of Dan Houser and wife of Walter Houser), the British actress Geraldine Moffat, made a performance for the game. The most likely theory is that she played Trevor's mother. This would explain Mrs. Philips' English accent. Since the actress who portrays Mrs. Philips is not listed on the final credits, this remains just a theory. *If the player manages to enter Michael's house as Trevor and speaks to Amanda, she may sarcastically ask "How's your mother, Trevor? I miss her." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random characters Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Prostitutes Category:Strippers